All or Nothing Pt 3
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: Please Read Parts 1 & 2 First [Completed]


All or Nothing  
  
A Taiora  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
New Year's Eve  
  
"Okay, let's see, we've got candles, food, drinks, mistletoe, and nice decorations. Okay!" Maya was nervous on the night of her party. She had on a nice Blue dress down to her knees. She looked at her watch. 8:00 p.m. Okay, you can do this, no problem, it's fine. This party will be great. Kari and Tai could sense the nervousness in their sister, so the tried to help out. "No way anything could go wrong, I mean c'mon Maya! You are a great person and it'll be fine!" Just then the doorbell rang and Tai sprang to the door. It was Sora, who was of course always first to arrive. "Hi Tai." She smiled at him but didn't look him in the eyes. "Hi, Sora. How are you?" Tai didn't look Sora in the eyes either. "Good job on you in the band and stuff." Sora said and she took her coat off and hung it up. Izzy was the next to arrive, along with Joe, and Mimi.  
  
"Hey Mimi! I can't believe you came!" Sora was amazed Mimi would make it for this special celebration. "Why would I miss it, I mean come on! I'm still one of you guys." Mimi was happy to be back in Odiba. Shortly following was Yolei, T.K, Cody, Ken, and Davis. "T.K! You're here!" Davis wasn't amused with Kari's affections for T.K. "And hello to you Davis!" Kari hugged Davis, who looked very pleased with himself. Matt's still not here, I hope nothings holding him up. Maya was waiting by the door. Matt came shortly after 8:30. "I'm so glad you came." Maya smiled at her best friend. "Are you kidding? Do you think I would miss it? You'd be crushed, so I came as soon as possible." Matt and Maya talked a lot of the night, until Maya made an announcement:  
  
"Okay People, I have a surprise for you! Now as you look down you'll notice there is a big game board under your feet that I put down. Now when I turn on the music the circle of on the inside circle go left and the people on the outside circle go right. When the music stops the two people under the mistletoe will have to kiss, unless it's 2 girls or 2 boys, in that case just…..hug. Ready, go!" Maya turned on some music and the game started. It was quite genius, really. The two circles would go oppisite ways and the two under the mistletoe would kiss, it was in a way like musical chars.  
  
The first couple under the mistletoe was T.K and Kari. Kari blushed and kissed T.K on the cheek. T.K turned a bright pinkish color and returned the kiss. "Stupid TA, he's taking my girl!" Davis muttered. Ken laughed. After a while many people got stuck under the miseltoe. Then, Maya set something up that she couldn't resist. It was the last round, and Maya waited until Tai and Sora were under the miseltoe, then stopped the music. They both turn ruby red and turned there heads to Maya. She smiled and laughed, "Puker up you two. C'mon just go!" Tai whispered, "It's all or nothing." Sora shook her head and ran out of the room. Then locked herself in the bathroom. "Well….that didn't go well." Joe sat down on a chair and took a drink of punch. "And I thought it would almost work!" Maya was irritated that Tai and Sora didn't budge.  
  
The next week, The Teenage Wolfs practiced almost 24/7. They were coming up with new songs, and also practiced old ones. One day Tai was sitting thinking about the new years eve party. "Tai what's the matter with you? I mean, c'mon you're hearts missing or something." Tai sighed as he told Matt, "I told her, it's all or nothing, but she didn't care." Matt just remembered Sora's e-mail. "Uh, Tai…. Sora sent me an e-mail. And she wanted me to tell you something." Tai looked at Matt, bewildered about the words that came out of his mouth. "Wah? What did she say? Did she say that she….. that she… never mind." "Tai, I think you should talk to her, It'll do you some good." "No, what good? She…….hates me or something! She won't talk to me at all. I mean she could at least call me and tell me the friendships over!" Tai was irritated and didn't want to talk about it. Just then he got an idea. He grabbed paper and started to write down lyrics. "Now I can't wait till the concert!" Tai grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Night of the concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(IN THE STANDS)  
  
"I wonder when they'll go on?" Maya kept looking at her watch, "they were supposed to be on five minutes ago." "Weird." Sora Muttered. She kept her fingers crossed that Tai wouldn't embarrass her In some way to get revenge. Just then the Teenage Wolfs walked onto stage. They did some of their old songs, including "I turn around." The audience was dragged into the adrenalin. When there was five minutes left in the concert, Tai stepped up to the microphone. This was the moment that they had all been waiting for, especially Tai. He was going to bruise major pride and ego. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. I know that the concert was almost canceled, and I appriciate you keeping your tickets." Some laughed, others nodded. "Anyway, we have one last song to do that I wrote about a week ago. I don't know if they're here tonight but if they are, I hope they get the message." Tai stepped back and the music began. It wasn't at all hyper or even rock band like. It was more RB. Tai sung with perfect tone:  
  
' I know when he's been on your mind.  
  
That distant look is in your eyes.  
  
I thought with time you'd realize, it's over, over.  
  
It's not the way I choose to live, and something  
  
Somewhere's got to give.  
  
With sharing this realationship gets older, older.  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how can  
  
I fight someone who isn't even there?  
  
I've had the rest of you, now I want  
  
The best of you, I don't care if it's not fair.  
  
'Cause I want it all, or nothing at all. There's  
  
nowhere else to fall, when you reach the bottom  
  
it's now or never. Is it all, or are we not friends?  
  
Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here, with nothing at all?  
  
Sora was in shock, she knew it was her that Tai was talking about, but how could he say this. Oh god, please don't let him keep singing! I can't take this. But Sora's fears continued, Tai just kept on going.  
  
There are times it seems to me,  
  
I'm sharing you in memories.  
  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it.  
  
And then there's times you look at me  
  
As though I'm all that you can see.  
  
Those times I don't believe it's right, I know it, know it.  
  
Don't make me promises, baby you  
  
Never did know how to keep them well.  
  
I've had the rest of you know I want the  
  
Best of you, it's time to show and tell.  
  
'Cause I want it all, or nothing at all. There's  
  
nowhere else to fall, when you reach the bottom  
  
it's now or never. Is it all, or are we not friends?  
  
Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here, with noting-  
  
At this point in the song Matt had joined in for the middle bridge:  
  
1.1 Cause you, and I could loose it all if you've  
  
Got no more room, no room, Inside; for me  
  
In your life. Cause I want it all, or nothing at  
  
All, there's nowhere else to fall….. it's now or never.  
  
The song kept going until Tai sung the last words of the songs. The audience could see tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He waved to the audience and went off stage. "Be sure to see where were going next on our tour, More songs will come." Matt also went off stage. After the show Matt talked to Tai. "So was that a display of love or hatred?" Tai looked at him as though he was stupid. "Love, genius. How could I not? She likes you!" Tai shook his head. "I wonder if she even came. I cannot believe how bad I am at having the crest of courage.  
  
Later that night, Sora sat in her room with a flower. It was a rose, that had come from her mom's garden. "I talk to Tai, I don't, I talk to Tai, I don't." She got down to the last petal and said, "I talk to Tai." She sighed then Dialed Tai's number. I can't believe I'm doing this! Am I a fool? Well a love sick one at that, I guess. "Hello, this is Tai."  
  
"Hi, Tai. This is Sora."  
  
"Sora! Oh um yeah I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah me too. I just wanted to tell you, if Matt didn't tell you that-  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"No, Tai! I don't like him. I would never like him. He likes Maya,  
  
come on, you and I both know it."  
  
"But then Why did you wanna go with Matt after the concert?"  
  
"Oh! That……well, I wanted to ask him something. If….well, somebody liked me. But I never  
  
got that chance."  
  
"Who was it?" Tai's voice was quaky and sweat started to form from his pores.  
  
"Well, he's nice, funny and he stole my heart a long time ago."  
  
"You fell for Joe? Ahh man I can't believe that!"  
  
Sora Laughed, and said, "No Tai, you. I can't even say how long I've liked you."  
  
"I like you too, Sora. I like you too. Hey, um would you like to go out to a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure, Tai; I'd love to. I'll see you Friday night at 7? I heard they're playing a new movie."  
  
"Ok, sure. I'll see you there then. Bye Sora."  
  
They hung up. Tai felt absolutely amazed. The one he'd loved was never gone, she was always there. Sora felt relived that Tai still liked her Now our friendship can get back on track, and hopefully, more.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
